eterniaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix Academy
The Phoenix Academy is an academic institution founded for the general purpose of educating the youth of Valmasia. Among its assets are a library and research facilities said to rival even those of Byson, as well as a large dormitory for students who are not living in Danarium. A common misconception is that the Phoenix Academy is a school designed only to teach children magic, when in fact various faculty over the years have acknowledged the inherently low number of citizens actually able to utilize their mana circuits, and instead push the Academy's curriculum to focus more on history, theories, and general knowledge. Even in combat classes, students who focus on a purely melee style are not discouraged, making the qualifications for enrollment much less strict than many Valmasians believe. That being said, instructors and headmasters of Phoenix Academy are often accomplished mages, so students with the potential and desire are invited to learn magic during available office hours. Positions and Structure Within the student body, there is typically little variation in positions, except in the cases where elite students are selected. These are done either at the headmaster's or instructor's behest, and those chosen are tasked with acting as prefects and examples for the rest of the students. Among the faculty itself, there are quite a few positions that exist within the Academy, which are listed and summarized below: Tutors: This is essentially the entry level position into the Academy's faculty. Their presence is rarely seen within classrooms, and they are tasked soley with providing students extra assistance on their studies outside of scheduled classes. Librarians: They run vast facility of Phoenix Academy's library. If the Academy is going through a particularly prosperous time and sees a high number of students and employees, a Head Librarian is often selected to keep things better organized. Assistant Instructors: While commonly utilized as advanced tutors or substitute teachers when an Instructor is otherwise unavailable to teach a class, Assistant Instructors can also be brought into classrooms to help teach a lesson that may require more than one instructor. Instructors: Likely the staff members that students will have the most face-value with, Instructors teach regularly scheduled classrooms and split curriculum lessons among themselves. They are also often assigned office hours to better help students outside of the classrooms. Headmasters: As the name implies, they are the leaders of the Academy. Typically only one person occupies this position at a time, and over the years the Academy has seen both headmasters and headmistresses. Most of the Academy's policies and classroom subjects are brought before the headmaster for approval before passing. Depending on what the headmasters themselves prefer, they can also teach classes and set office hours aside for students. This is an especially common occurance when staff numbers are lower than normal. Policies While rules and regulations have the tendency to change through the years and under different headmasters, some of the more commonly seen ones are listed below: -Students are required to wear their Academy uniform upon entering and participating in classes. -Unless a combat lesson is being taught, no one in class is permitted to carry a weapon, this rule even applies to faculty. Lockers a typically assigned and provided for this very reason. -Magic is also not allowed to be cast in classrooms, unless for demonstration purposes. These are for the same safety precautions that keep weapons locked away. Category:World Category:Organization